


Challenge Me

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Some fighting, blowjob, crack pair, face fuck, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Allura attempts to understand Lahn’s way of things.





	Challenge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m sorry for the long absence, I needed a small break after valentine’s fics, but hopefully I can get back into the groove!
> 
> This was a request from my dear friend Galra-slut who I hope enjoy this.
> 
> Has not been beta read, so I am sorry for any typos but I am very tired. Hope you enjoy!

Sooner or later he knew she would turn up.

Things had quieted down, the Coalition was tending to his people on base and now that there's an alliance he has ensured that his mean were at ease before he had attempted to retire to his room.

Attempted beinf the key word.

He barely gripped the zipper of his suit when he picked up her scent. Even with the door closed her knew that clean, sweet scent of the Altean princess he had only hours ago spoken harshly to. A heavy sigh leaves him when the knock comes to his door and he just tiredly walks to open it, having a feeling if he refused to let her in she would only grow persistent.

_She better not expect a quiznaking apology from me,_ he opens the door and gives her a neutral face of displeasure.

"Yes?"

Allura looked stunned a moment he had actually answered, then out on her best smile of diplomacy. It took everything for him not to let his eye twitch at the sight and take in a slow, quiet breath.

"I was hoping, if you're not to busy that we could talk?"

_What the quiznak._

He stares at her like he had just watched another pair of arms burst from her sides.

She wanted to speak to him? Why in the universe would she want to do something like that? Did she not have one of her precious paladins she could speak with?

_Is our allegiance not enough for you and you coaltion? What more could you possibly want of me? Of my base?_

"..." He grunts and slowly moved aside with a sarcastic bow and a sweep of his arm, "Of course. Though I am surprise you'd wish to converse with the likes of me."

She clenched her hands into fists by her sides and that did not go unnoticed. He allowed a brief, small smirk at her actions before he straightens himself up and closes the door. He eyes the Princess and notices she's still in her paladin armor.

That's not all he noticed.

When she walked into his living space there is a small drag to her step and tension in her back.

Allura stops and her eyes sweep over what she assumes is the living room: there's a loveseat, a small table with data-pads, and a kitchenette in the background. There's another closed door to his bedroom.

The room's lights were a dimmed, soothing magenta that's easy on the eyes.

She wastes no time sitting on the seat and sighs in relief when she finds it is padded. As she settles she then notices the shadow cast over her from the Warlord who towers over her. Feeling small, Allura fixes her posture.

She didn't want him to think she was intimidated after all.

"Speak."

_Not one for manners are you?,_ gathering herself, Allura smiles softly,

"About what was said on the fleet ship...I am aware that our societal standings and cultures are different but we are allies now yes? I want to make sure it is understood that now we are on the same team that we shouldn't let that get in the way of—"

"If this is your idea of an apology princess, then you are doing it wrong."

There's an audible pop as she closes her mouth sharply at being cut off, "...Pardon?"

Lahn narrowed his eyes at her, "We may be allies but that does not mean we are friends Paladin Princess. You nearly put everyone on my base in jeaopardy, then you took me hostage and forced me take you to a fleet ship that had a _galra killing monstrosity_ waiting for us."

"...Wh...but we destroyed that monster. We made sure none of your soldiers were hurt and now you're apart of the coalition! You..." she gives him a small glare, "..You should be the one apologising! If you had just listened to us first before shooting at us we wouldn't—"

He slammed his hands down on the table, leaning over so he was now eye level with her, "You _abandoned_ us. You _killed_ our Emperor and left us scattered to the winds. I do not owe Voltron anything. Least of all an apology to a sheltered, naive, idiot who thinks she understands the harsh reality that is war, but in all honesty has only experienced a fraction of the horrors _my_ people suffered for 10,000 years."

Allura flinched and leans back slightly at the sudden invasion of her space, but she didn't back down. Without a second thought, she pushes her head to his.

"What do you know about what I have lived through? I watched everything I love get destroyed before me! Because Emperor Zarkon lost his mind to quintessence and the Galra didn't hesitate to follow him!"

Lahn pinned his ears back, "Do not accuse me for things my predecessors did, Princess. Most of us are trying to survive and keep our heads down, not that I expect a self-righteous royal brat to understand what survival is. You think we all wanted this to happen? Of course not! No one is born wanting endless suffering for people they have never even met!"

She snaps her mouth shut and takes in a slow breath and bites her lip, "...I know."

"Do you?" he pulls back to look doen at the young woman, "You don't show it, Princess."

"I may not know your level of suffering...but I have suffered. Loss, betrayal..." she sighed shakily, "This coalition is the only thing keeping me from thinking of what future awaits when all is said and done...Like you said," she swallowed thickly, "...I am looking for something I once had...something I may never have again."

He blinks a moment before frowning, "...You don't know that princess. That Blue Paladin that fawns over you seems ready to give you the world."

She tenses at the mention of her fellow Paladin. Her...lover.

It...it made her cringe internally to think of him that way. Guilt filling her as she thinks of how he confessed to her and knowing deep down it just wasn't the same. Remembering how his family had welcomed her with such open arms and when she tried to feel happy she just..couldn't. She couldn't feel happy where she felt she didn't belong.

Lahn watches her, the way her eyes dulled slightly as she is drawn into her thoughts. He frowns slightly as he feels a small twinge of sympathy for her with his scowl morphing into a soft frown.

"...He can't give me what I need," She admits quietly.

Lahn looked her in the eyes "Oh?"

A quiet, bitter sound leaves her mouth that resembles a chuckle, "No. It's not his fault I don't belong here..." she leans back quietly, "I'm from a time that's long passed and I want to go forwards but...well. It's hard when you have nothing to really look forwards to."

"...Indeed," He lowers his ears and sighs heavily, "..I once didn't believe there was much of a future beyond conquering the universe. I was a street rat, turned soldier. I did everything I had to so I wouldn't end up back on the streets of my colony planet. I got mixed up with people who used me for their own goals, I served without question, I suffered silently while rising through the ranks because I knew one day I would be a leader. I would claw my way to the top and take the power I deserved. It was the only path for me...then I met someone who...who was different. He didn't..he didn't use me. He listened to me and treafed me and our crew with respect. He could have easily manipulatedthe crew, manipulate me and play mind games but..he didn't. He was one of the few who still had a heart and honor intact," He sighed quietly, "It's because of him, I learned loyalty can be gained in less violent and cruel methods. That I could still follow my path to greatness without using others as my step ladder."

Allura listened quietly and frowned a little with her brows furrowing, "...I wish I could be as sure about where my path will lead...stars I'm..I'm sharing things I don't even share with Coran..."

Lahn closed his eyes before gritting his teeth, "You think too much about what's ahead."

"...I have to think about what's ahead. We have to bring peace to a universe that's been suffering."

"What about the people here in the now? You could be talking about this with your Advisor or one of your fellow paladins, yet you're here talking to me," he hisses softly.

"I came here to settle the conflct we had back on the fleet ship!" she snaps, standing up now, "I did not come here to be lectured by the likes of you!"

He bristled befire narrowing his eyes at this infuriating, attractive, exhausting woman. How in the stars did she survive the last four years? How was she a paladin for that matter?

"If I wanted to lecture you...I would have brought you to the training simulators and knocked the sense into you," Lahn hissed through his grit teeth, "You came to me without invitation, then you try to make me apologise for speaking the truth, and now you're angry at me for speaking my mind again. If you were one of my soldiers..." he growled deep in his throar, not finishing the sentence.

"You would _what_ Warlord?" she grits out.

He clenched his hand into a fist...then leaned in very close and hissed softly, "I would _make_ you apologise for acting like a _schlish_."

Her eyes widen a moment as she stills. The ancient old word of the Galra language that meant _failure._

The fist connects with his cheek and sends him to the floor before he hears her shriek and feels her body slamming down on his. The sheer force of her punch had caught him off guard and he became winded when she landed on him, making sure her full weight landed on his stomach.

He grunts, eyes widening when he feels her grip the collar of his uniform so her fist connects directly with his chin again.

"You...You...of all people, you don't get to...!" her anger, her exhaustion, her pain was at the forefront of her mind as she punched him. Even with a small part of her telling her to stop she just didn't want to.

Nothing felt right anymore. Everything was just upside down and after focusing all her attention on nothing but liberation of others for the past few years well...it dawned on her how alone she felt. Even knowing her people were alive, even around Romelle she felt like she was out of place.

She wanted to _hurt_ even if she knew it was wrong, she just wanted someone else to hurt as much as she was.

When the taste of blood fills his mouth from a particularly hard punch, Lahn growls before he punched her in the side and rolled them over so he was over her now. His claws rip the suit and scratch her skin as a dribble of blood seeps down his chin. He tries ro grab at her hands, to pin them and get her to stop—

"Enough...enough!" he snarled before her knee connects to his side and she manages to roll them over again.

"You don't get it do you? I can't take this to the others, they depend on my support!" she punched him again, "I can't put my own problems on them!" another punch, "They...everyone has suffered enough from this war...! They don't need my problems...!" her breathing was growing ragged and her vision blurring.

Hands close over her fists, engulfing them, "I said ENOUGH!" he snapped, breathing heavily.

He tried not to make eye contact as he glowers at the young woman. He did not _want_ to make eye contact with her. Everything she was saying, resonated deep inside of him. A part of him he thought he had long forgotten.

They both were still a moment as Lahn's blood drips on to her thighs and he feels her hands shake in his grip. They sit in tense silence that's only sounds was Allura's wet breathing and a sniff from Lahn as he feels his jaw ache. Already he can feel the bruises forming on his cheeks.

"...It must be easier...for you..."

The bloody frown on his face deepens when she speaks. He lifts his head slightly to look at her, barely stopping himself from wincing when he sees the tears build up in her eyes.

She sniffs, "...It must be so easy...you were raised and trained for this terrible world...like you said...galra soldiers don't have security or happiness...or power..."

He took in a slow deep breqrh and closed his eyes, "...You shouldn't speak of a life you never experienced yourself princess...I may have said things in moments of anger but,..it's not always like that..." _At least how my time as one mostly was..._

"Then what is it truly like?" Allura pulled her hand free of his grasp to wipe at her eyes, as she sniffs and then glares at him, "Since you seem to know so much more than I do..."

He scowls at her. Any softness he had started to allow himself to feel was gone as he reaches up and grips her hair in it's bun and oulls on it to make her look right at him. Her breathing hitches suddenly at the strong hold and feels a tingle on her scalp that becomes shivers of warmth down her spine.

"You may have a moral high ground princess, I will give you that. But don't you dare mock me. You're lucky I'm not calling in my soldiers to remove you for attacking me!"

Allura's throat tightens as she sees his blood covered bottom teeth. Something in her starts to be overwhelmed by warmth that slides down her back and to between her thighs. She opened her mouth a moment then shivers again when he gives a small tug on the bun.

Lahn pauses when a sweet scent slowly fills his nose. It mixes with the metallic aroma of his blood, clouding his mind slowly as he closes his mouth. The fur of his crest stands on end and his ears slowly pin back.

He stares at her, the way her cheeks become tinted pink over her markings and how she tried to look anywhere else bit at his injured, damaged face. She hadn't had her hair pulled or been talked to like this in a while...not since...well not for a long long time. The remnants of her repressed anger that fueled her attack now was morphing into something else. She placed her hands on his stomach and trembled softly.

Years of repressing her needs and desires were coming undone from a violent breakdown and a harsh pull on her hair.

"...Princess...you..."

She didn't think when she cuts him off with a kiss. His breathing hitches and he almost releases her hair when her small body presses up against his. The taste of blood fills her mouth and sent a chill up her back. Yellow eyes narrow before he tightens his grip on the soft white locks and pulls her back.

A gasp leaves her when the kiss breaks, and he grips her chin with his free hand to keep her in place.

The Warlord said nothing a moment before tilting her face up and leaning in towards her slowly.

"Do you want this?" he hissed softly, "Do you really want a taste of what galra soldier must do to survive?"

Her eyes meet his and he feels his own arousal start to grow when he sees the fire returning to her gaze.

Deep down she knows she shouldn't do this. She should stop this now and leave before she makes what could be another mistake. Another one more disaster to add to the list of things that filled her with guilt.

But the need for touch and to relinguish control even if just for a short time outweighed her concerns. Maybe Lahn was right...she paid too much attention to what could happen instead of the now...

It fueled the fiery drive in her to prove him wrong.

"...I can take whatever you give me."

She swears the smirk he gave her made her wetter than it should have.

Before she knew it she was on her knees before him, pulling her hair loose from it's bun and carefully wrapping it around his hand so he kept a strong grip. She watches him sliding his hand down to carefully unzip the crotch of his suit.

A chill of anticipation runs down her spine when he slowly tugs his cock out. It was quite the sight to behold; the base where the deflated knot meets his thighs was rhe same shade of his skin but towards the tip it was a dark magenta. Little dark pruple ridges formed a pattern along the sides and some fur lined beneath the base.

Allura resisted the urge to palm between her own thighs. Her armor felt so warm suddenly, making her skin feel hot and begins sweating as she gives a quick glance up at him with a moment of uncertainty. Then her pent up need for touch, for sex mixed with the drive to show she could handle him took over.

However when she leans in he pulls her back with a warning snarl.

"How do you address your superior when you want something?" he hissed.

She blinks, before her ears lower, "...Please?"

"Please, _what?"_ He gives her a look.

"..Please sir?"

His hand loosens the vice grip on her hair but didn't release her. Allura licked her lips and leaned in to lick at the tip and she began to lift her hands to grip the base—

"No hands."

She looks up at him, slowly placing her hands back down to rest on her thighs as she resume swiping her tongue on his length. The skin was smooth as she began to work him, carefully licking over the small ridges.

A quiet groan left Lahn and he looks down at her. She closed her eyes as she wraps her lips around the tip and suckles on it softly before giving a grunt when he pushes in slightly.

"Good...Good soldier."

She took in a slow breath as her teeth scrape over the ridges when the cock moved forwards slowly, inch by inch. When she tried to move ehr head she felt him pull hard enough that it earned a very soft whimper from her. It hurt her scalp, yet that only seemed to make her arousal worse and she moved a hand to press against her crotch and try to alleviate some of the heat.

Lahn bit his bottom lip at the sweet warmth around his length and can't help feeling a little impressed how well she took his cock. Her hair was soft, yet held strong in his grip as he slowly pulls back until just the tip was in her mouth...then gives a shallow thrust back in. Her lips stretched around him with each roll of his hips as he watches her eyes water slightly when the tip lightly breaches fhe back of her throat.

When she gagged, he oulled back slightly but didn't pull out completely.

He maybe a Warlord, but he wasn't cruel.

"Urk...!"

"Come on now, you can tough it out," his eyes narrow down at her, "I thought you said you could take whatever I give you."

The glare she gives earns an almost fond chuckle. Without warning pulls her forwards so her lips were an inch from the base of his cock and the tip was down her throat slightly. Allura closed her eyes and gave another choked noise before taking in a slow breath through her nose.

She just needed to relax. Yes that's it, just to relax her throat and hope her gag reflex doesn't act up. Slowly she felt the cock sliding easier down her throat and with each thrust it went deeper down her esophagus.

As she let's him fuck her throat she starts imagining him fucking her. It makes the heat grow through her groin from the idea, her cunt starting to grow wetter until she feels her lips against the knot. A small swell of victory fills her at that as she looks up at Lahn. If it were possible she would be smirking up at him.

Lahn quirked a brow as he stiills his thrusts, his cock now just resting in her soft mouth, "Stars...look at you..." he traces her brow as she was breathing raggedly through her nose, "You certainly have some talent, Paladin."

Hands lightly paw at his hips for something to grip pm to. Her cheeks were starting to darken slightly as his harsh grip keeps her in place. She starts to choke slightly as her jaw aches, eyes rolling back when they start watering.

He slides out of the wet heat groaning, "Quiznak..."

Allura panted for breath as some spit and precum dribbles down her chin. Messy strands of hair hangs in her eyes as she shakes before him and swallows.

"...Heh...you surprise me soldier..." he uses his free hand to gently tilt her chin up, "Perhaps you can take it..."

Swallowing thickly, Allura feels herself tremble as she smiles shakily, "Hehe...told you..."

"Hmph," he lightly nudged the tip against her lips, earning a soft gasp from her, "I didn't say we were done, soldier."

She opened her mouth and groaned when the cock slides in with ease.

...

"Whose able to take—haaa—take it now, Warlord?"

Somehow, in some way that neither bothered to remember, the two had moved from the hard living room floor to the soft blankets of Lahn's bed. The bed itself was comfortable though it wasn't as luxurious as most commanders might want it.

His room was dark. The only source of light came from behind the curtains that hid them from the world outside and gave enough light for them to find their way to the bed.

The suits laid forgotten on the floor, the bed shaking under them and making the boards creak under them.

Allura gripped the fur along Lahn's chest as she rolled her hips down to meet his, her bun loose and hanging low down to between her shoulders. Loose strands hung in front of her sweaty face, the air cool on her skin after so long in that suit combined with her arousal. She clenched around the thick member that was only half way inside her as she watches his face before her.

"Nnnngh..." Lahn grit his teeth and bared his fangs as he arches.

His hands rest on her hips, almost engulfing them as his claws lîghtly press against the smooth skin. He could feel her muscles working as she was taking him deeper inside her slick heat and hisses when she tightens her grip on his fur.

_How did I lose control so easily?_

A deep, rumbling growl leaves him when the scent of her arousal overwhelms him once more. He hissed and tilts his head back with an arch.

It's been so long since he had fucked anyone like this. Three years of moving around and gathering a loyal army took up a lot of his time as well as ensuring civilians were safe there as well. This may not be like the colony he once protected but he had at least been able to out all this together without Voltron.

It was funny to think he now had the Pink Paladin—the princess of all people—riding him and having him pinned to his bed. What would his old commander think of him now? After all he had said to him when they had allied with Voltron?

He's drawn out of his musings when Allura gasps sharply as she almost takes his cock in completely. In that moment he feels his cheeks darken as he takes a good look at her well toned body. She may not have been as muscular as Gnov or Trugg, nor large like Drick or Ladnok but she certainly had bullt up a small amount of muscles that showed in her arms and thighs.

The smirk on he face as her blue eyes give a small glimmer of almost obtained victory earned a faint growl from him. After all, it was no secret Lahn liked to challenge authority above his own.

"Well Lahn? Does this-haaa—remind you of—ooooh fuck—of your soldier days?" she shivers as she starts to pick up the pace.

Lahn's fur bristles slightly before he tightens his grip on her hips and flips them over. She yelps when her back hits the bed, legs around his waist as he moves to plant his hands on either side of her head with yellow eyes blazing.

"Trust me..." he gives a deep thrust into her before she could respond, "It will take more than that to remind me of those days, Princess."

Allura bites her bottom lip and whimpers before she can retort, gasping as his body practically completely covers hers. If any unfortunate soul were to walk in now they would only see Lahn's back with only her legs gripping on to him before she slides her hands around his shoulders for purchase.

He digs his fingers into the white hair that had fanned out under her head. Lahn watches her, watches her face as it contorts with pleasure when he angles his hips to hit deep inside her. The ridges along his length rub along the sensitive spots, earning soft cries and moans from the small, strong woman under him.

Her nails dig into his back as her walls give a small shudder around him, giving a warning of her incoming orgasm.

"That's it...that's it..." he hisses softly, "You can cum...good, good...just let it come..." he groans when his words make her clench harder. She arches hard under him with her breasts lightly scraping his chest and shaking when she's tipping over the edge.

She twitches under him, toes curling as she cums around him and bites her bottom lip. Then gasps quietly when he pulls out to cum on her stomach and crotch. He made a sound that was a cross of a moan and a purr as thick ropes of cum land on her skin before he flops down next to her.

The room filled with the sounds of them catching their breath as they lie there together in silence.

"...I demand a round two."

Lahn cracked an eye open and looks at her. He blinks when she looks at him with utter determination in her tired eyes that she'd shown him earlier. A small, tired smirk forms on his sore face as he moves closer.

"Give me a few minutes...then we'll see how much you can take..."

She smirks back and sits up to look at him.

"Or..perhaps how much _you_ can take, Warlord."

His eyes narrow as he leaned in slowly to whisper softly to her;

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
